otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Weapon Laws In The Orion Arm (Classic Journeys Era)
Notes: Assault-Grade is defined as any weaponry with a ROF of 2 or more. Sivad: Knives: Illegal without G1 permit. Swords: Illegal without M permit. Pistols: Illegal without M permit. Rifles: Illegal without M permit. Armor: Illegal without G1 permit. Stun Weaponry: Illegal without G1 permit. Other Weaponry: Illegal without M permit. Assault-Grade Weapons: Illegal without M permit Permits: Sivad has two permits available; G1, Grade One, for civilians. This permit requires no background check and a small fee to Citizens Advice Bureau or SHIELD. M, Military, for carrying military-grade weapons. This permit requires a heavy background check by SHIELD, big fees, and a compelling reason. Consequences: Criminal conviction on record, fines, jail time. New Luna: Knives: Legal Swords: Legal Pistol: Citizens, allowed*; non-citizens, Basic Permit required Rifles: Citizens, allowed*; non-citizens, Basic Permit required < Armor: Legal up to MCA; MCA requires military membership Stun Weaponry: Legal Other Weaponry: Legal Assault-Grade Weapons: Illegal without Assault Permit Permits: Citizens may carry one non-assault pulse and one non-assault projectile weapon, be they pistols or rifles. Basic permits allow non-citizens to carry one or the other for 300 Rayden, with basic background check. Multi-carry permits allow carrying multiple non-assault pulse/non-assault projectile weapons, with a background check and application process, for 1000 rayden. Assault permits allow the bearer (very rarely a non-citizen) to carry any pulse/projectile weapon but the flechette pistol and impact weaponry, with very extensive background checks, for 10,000 rayden. These laws applied before New Luna's evacuation and Phyrrian occupation; currently, no government or law exists to uphold them. Consequences: Possible criminal conviction; fines, jail time. Ungstir: Due to the Ungstir Asteroid Belt's currently lawless and mostly unsettled state, there are no restrictions. La Terre: Knives: Legal Swords: Illegal without Melee Permit Pistol: Illegal without Handgun Permit Rifles: Illegal without Heavy Weaponry Permit Armor: Legal up to DDF 2; above DDF 2, Nonlethal Permit required Stun Weaponry: Illegal without Nonlethal Permit Other Weaponry: Illegal without proper permit Assault-Grade Weaponry: Illegal without Heavy Weaponry Permit Permits: La Terre has four permits; in increasing order of cost and difficulty to obtain, nonlethal (stun weapons, armor and tanglers), melee weapons, handguns, and heavy weaponry. The background checks on La Terre are not as stringent as Sivad's; however, beyond melee weapons they are certainly difficult to pass with a shady record. Consequences: Possible criminal conviction; fines, jail time. Centauri: All weaponry is illegal and confiscated at entry, along with anything that might interfere with telepathy. Mind scans are included in boarding security to check for plans to commit crime or previously committed crimes. Castor: Weaponry is frowned on, but not blanket illegal. Knives: Illegal without Self-Defense Permit Swords: Illegal without Self-Defense Permit Pistol: Illegal without Self-Defense Permit Rifles: Always illegal Armor: Legal up to DDF 2; above DDF 2, Self-Protection Permit required Stun Weaponry: Illegal without Self-Protection Permit Other Weaponry: Typically illegal Assault-Grade Weaponry: Always illegal Permits: Castori has a self-protection permit, which includes stun weaponry and armor, and a self-defense permit, which includes melee weaponry and non-assault handguns with the exception of plasma weapons. Rifles of any sort are flat-out illegal. Consequences: Confiscation, fines, jail time. Antimone: Antimone's laws are lax; however, the Antimone Militia reserves the right to interrogate anyone carrying heavy weaponry as to their intentions. Knives: Legal Swords: Legal Pistol: Legal Rifles: Legal - questions may be asked Armor: Legal Stun Weaponry: Legal Other Weaponry: Typically legal - questions may be asked Assault-Grade Weaponry: Illegal without Assault Permit. Permits: An Assault Permit, obtainable through a lax background check but an exorbitant fee, allows the bearer to basically carry anything except a flechette pistol (highly illegal) or a plasma weapon. Consequences: Low fines. Possible criminal conviction, though jail time without it is more likely- and Antimone has some of the very worst prisons in the Orion Arm. Care is recommended. Tomin Kora: Don't cross the Boss. No other laws. G'ahnlo: Knives: Legal Swords: Legal Pistol: Legal if less than ROF 2 Rifles: Illegal; must be checked at entry Armor: Legal up to DDF 2 Stun Weaponry: Legal Other Weaponry: Typically legal - anything too dangerous will be checked at entry Assault-Grade Weaponry: Must be checked at entry Permits: G'ahnlo provides none- it's either fully legal or simply not allowed in. Consequences: Crippling fines; no jail time likely. Mars: Knives: Legal Swords: Legal Pistol: Legal Rifles: Illegal without Military Permit Armor: Legal up to MCA; MCA requires military status Stun Weaponry: Legal Other Weaponry: Heavy weaponry illegal without Military Permit; otherwise typically legal Assault-Grade Weaponry: Illegal without Military Permit Permits: A Military Permit can be issued by the Vanguard or the Police Department, after a background check by the Praetor's Office. Consequences: Possible conviction; jail time and fines. Category:Weapons Category:Classic OtherSpace Laws